


Honesty

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: There's one thing about Bronn that sets him apart from the others
Relationships: Bronn & Jaime Lannister





	Honesty

“You’re a cunt,” Bronn says, as the two catch their breath after a fight.

Jamie rolls his eyes and wonders why he keeps the obnoxious man around. Bronn is a sell-sword and would leave Jamie in a heartbeat if a better arrangement came along. Jamie knows this because Bronn delights in telling him as much. In Jamie’s experience, very few people would do the same. Most would either desert him or stab him in the back without a second thought. With Bronn, Jamie gets the honesty that he doesn’t get with others whether he wants to hear it or not.


End file.
